1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot control method based on an acceleration/deceleration time constant, by which the operation of the robot is controlled by deciding the acceleration/deceleration time constant of a servomotor, and more particularly, to a robot control method based on an acceleration/deceleration time constant in which an optimum acceleration/deceleration time constant is determined for each block of movement of the robot to thereby control the operation of the robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a robot is adjusted on site, an acceleration time constant and deceleration time constant are set for each servomotor which drives each arm of the robot. The acceleration time constant and the deceleration time constant are combined, and thus are referred to as an acceleration/deceleration time constant. The acceleration/deceleration time constant depends significantly on the operating conditions of the robot, and therefore, it is difficult to establish a particular time constant to be applied to all cases. Accordingly, it must be decided by empirical judgements and trial operations, and the like.
Setting those time constants with such allowances, however, prolongs the cycle times, and setting them to smaller values tends to cause vibration and the like, which has an adverse affect on the positioning accuracy. Accordingly, the time constants must be set to exact values, but it is difficult to determine a standard on which quickly made objective judgements can be based, and accordingly, it is difficult to increase the operating speed when the robot is controlled with acceleration/deceleration time constants having large allowances, even when allowances are given to the torques of the servomotors.